


Shut up and Fuck me

by Capricorn_Cutiee09



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn_Cutiee09/pseuds/Capricorn_Cutiee09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot! "I think you like it rough as well" [For mature people only!!] -RATED R/M-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!: RATED R/M IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE OR DO NOT LIKE STRONG ADULT CONTENT PLEASE LEAVE NOW, IF YOU DO? BY ALL MEANS ENJOY XOXO -A

"Come with me," she she said, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the back of the store. She pulled me into a dressing room she'd obviously been in here for a while cause there were small piles of lingerie scattered on chairs, and hangers stuffed with different scraps of lace. Music filled the store, thankfully drowning out any noise about to come from this room. Closing the large mirrored door, opposite from a coa-coa colored chaise, she stood there, eyes locked on mine, and spoke, "It's a good thing you've got that big dick to make up for that mouth of yours."

"I'm sure you'd be thrilled with my mouth too." Suddenly her gaze shifted to my mouth as she bit her bottom lip and slowly my tie around her fist, she pulled me to her. I opened my mouth feeling her tongue push into it. I slid one hand to her jaw and the other up to her hair removing the clip letting soft waves fall around my hand. I fisted her hair tightly, jerking her head to better assist my mouth. I needed more. I needed all of her. She moaned as I pulled tighter. "You like that?"

"God yes." Hearing those words, I didn't care about anything else. When we're together like, nothing else mattered. My hands slid down her sides, gripping the hem of her shirt, and ripping it off her body. Not to be the only one wearing clothes, she pushes my jacket from my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. I ran my thumbs in circles across her skin, as I made my way to the waist of her jeans, quickly undoing them they fell to the floor and she kicked them off, taking her heels off along with them. I slowly kissed down her neck and shoulders.

"Damn," I growled. Looking into the mirror I could see her perfect body reflecting back at me. I've fantasized about her naked in front of me many times, but in reality, it was better. So much better. She was wearing purple laced panties, that barely covered her ass, and a matching bra along with them, her beautiful brown hair draped down her back. She pushed up on her toes to reach my neck, the feeling of her lips on mine and her grinding against me, made my dick push painfully against the inside of my pants. She nipped my ear hard as she worked to undo the buttons of my shirt. "I think you like it rough as well." As she did my shirt I undid my pants and belt, pushing them and my boxers to the floor, pulling her down with me as she pushed onto the chaise. Excitement shot through me as my hands moved around to her back to unclasp her bra, her breasts pressed against urging me on. I planted kisses along her neck as my fingers slipped the straps from her shoulders. I moved back a bit to let her bra fall and for the first time I took in the view before me. Her breasts were completely bared to me. Fucking perfect. In those fantasies I touched them, sucked them, kissed them, fucked them, but nothing could compare to the reality of just staring at them. She rolled her hips over me, those damn panties being the only thing that separated us. I buried my face in her chest, her hands grabbing my hair, to pull me closer. "I know you wanna taste me," she whispered seductively. She pulls my hair hard enough to yank my head from her chest. I was all out of smart-ass remarks to get her to shut up and fuck me already. I want to taste her. I want to taste her more than anything. "Yeah," I say. "Ask me nicely, then."

"Fuck asking nicely. Let me fuck you." She whimpered, as I leaned forward and sucked a beautiful pink nipple into my mouth, causing her to pull my hair harder and damn does that feel good. Many thoughts ran through my head. There wasn't a fucking thing in this world then to bury myself in the woman before me. I slid my hands downs her sides and let my fingers run along the waist of her underwear.

I felt her shiver and shut my eyes tight bunching the material in my hand, wanting to tear them from her body. "Go ahead and rip them... you know you want to, what's holding you back?" She softly spoke into my ear and then bit down harder than before. Not even a second later, her panties were just a ball of lace in my hand. Throwing them onto the floor, I roughly grab her hips, and hold my dick with my other hand and lift her up, pulling her down onto me.

The feeling of me inside her was so intense I had to still her hips to keep me from cumming. If I did she'd only throw it in my face about it later, and I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Once I gained control of myself, I started to move her hips - her on top, face-to-face - our bodies fit perfectly together. I move down her hips to her legs, and grip one in each of my hands, then wrap them around my waist. The change in position brought me deeper inside of her and I bury my face in her neck groaning out loud. I was aware of the voices around us and people leaving and entering dressing rooms, but I didn't care because the thought of anyone catching us at this moment only made it better. She arched her back as she tried to stifle a moan, failing miserably. Again I find myself looking over her, to watch us in the mirror. I've never seen anything so erotic. She pulls my hair again, bringing my mouth back to hers, our tongues fighting for dominance, matching the rhythm of our hips. "You look so sexy on top of me," I say into her mouth. "Turn around, I want you to see something." She gets up to turn and face the mirror. With her back against my chest, she lowers herself back onto me. "Oh, god," she breathes out as her head falls against my shoulder. I grip her hair forcing her head back up, " _No,_  I want you looking right here," I growl in her ear, meeting her lust filled eyes in the mirror. "I want you to watch. And tomorrow when you're sore, I want you to remember who did it to you." She shivered and I knew she loved every word. Her hands reached back and found my hair. I touched every inch of her body and began trailing heated kisses along the back of her shoulders. In the mirror I could see myself sliding in and out of her; and knew that was a sight I'd never forget. I moved my hand down to her clit. "Oh, fuck," she whispered. "Please, please."

"Like this?" I asked, pressing and circling her clit. "Yes, please, oh, god more." Our bodies covered in sweat, left her hair sticking to her forehead. Her gaze never left mine in the mirror, as we continued to move against each other. I knew we were both close. The voices around us continued, completely unaware of what's going on in this tiny room. As her movements became more frenzied, and her hands gripping tighter on my hair, I removed my hand from her clit and pressed it against her mouth, stifling her scream as she came apart around me. I suppressed my own moans as I exploded deep inside of her, leaving an exhausted Katherine slumped against his chest, as they both came down from their high. "Now wasn't that fun," she cooes, getting dressed. "Tell Stefan I said hi." And with that she's gone, leaving a naked Damon trying to catch his breath.


End file.
